


Dean's Dilemma

by xcandyalicex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Angst, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potty Accidents, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcandyalicex/pseuds/xcandyalicex
Summary: One of Dean's quiet little days. What will ensue?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Sam does not know about Cas and Dean's arrangement*  
*More chapters to come*  
*I LOVE feedback*

He was quiet today. He knew this, but it was all okay. Castiel wouldn’t mind. Cas never minded. 

The quiet, after all, was only natural after such a hunt. He hadn’t slept more than a few hours the past couple of days. He was hungry and thirsty, and his trembling hands and headache were proof enough of that. His leg was sporting quite the gash, no longer bleeding but possibly infected. But Sammy was fine, and that’s all that matters.

Sort of. Cas had told Dean literally thousands of times that his health was important too, kind of drilling it into his head. Dean’s response after a while? It was kind of a breakdown. He gave up on his front ever so slightly and finally let Cas in. Although Castiel’s methods were unconventional, Dean was appreciative, and always eager to relax and let go. 

Sam, who had left the hunt practically unscathed, was headed back to the bunker. Dean told Sam he would be on the road this weekend, “driving it off.” That was always Dean’s go to when he had to figure out what to tell Sam. And Sam, just happy to see his brother come home sober, was completely fine with this. 

Dean was now sitting in Baby in the middle of bumfuck nowhere just ready to give in. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Quiet. Tired. He shut his mouth, then shut his eyes. With everything he could muster (albeit, not much) he prayed. 

Within a second, he heard wings and relaxed ever so slightly. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. Sure enough, Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat, looking at Dean with a mixture of concern and fondness.

“Hey,” Dean croaked, mouth still dry as ever. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied.

There was quiet for a moment, then Dean made eye contact with Cas and very quietly asked, 

“Can we…?”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel responded. He then reached and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The world blinked.

1234567890

When they landed they were no longer in the car, but at their home instead. Dean still wasn’t sure where exactly it was located, but rolled with it. Cas would take care of him.  
Dean looked at Castiel for approval, and Castiel smiled in response. Dean was ready.

“How about a bath, little one?” Castiel said gently.

Dean looked down at himself and the sight was almost comical. He was all kinds of gross. Covered in blood and dirt, he nodded in agreement. Then, still silent, Dean stuck out his hand. Cas, no, Daddy, took it immediately and led Dean upstairs to the bathroom. Dean hobbled along with Castiel, leg bothering him ever so slightly.

When they got to the bathroom, Castiel released Dean’s hand and turned on the bath, adjusting the temperature slightly. When he looked back up at Dean, he was just standing there, a tired look in his eyes. Cas went to the man, and ushered him further into the bathroom to prepare him for the bath. 

“Dean, do you need to use the potty?” Cas said.

Dean looked at Daddy’s eyes as he thought about his answer. Eventually, rubbed his eyes and nodded. Daddy seemed satisfied with this answer and pulled Dean in front of the toilet. He gently pulled off Dean’s lower layers of clothing, and guided Dean to sit on the toilet. As Castiel did this, he noticed the nearly infected gash on Dean’s leg. He frowned in response to this sight, and turned away from Dean in order to give him a semblance of privacy. 

Dean picked up on a part of this immediately, and started into a mild panic. Why was Daddy frowning at him? Did he not want Dean to go potty? Dean was already going, but he forced himself to stop at the new thought. If Daddy wanted him to, he could hold his bladder like a big boy. 

Castiel turned back to Dean soon after this, and asked quietly, “All done?”

Dean nodded. Daddy then flushed the potty and lifted Dean’s shirt off. After this, he slipped his hands under his armpits and lifted him gingerly into the bath. Dean relaxed as he lowered into the bath. The water was warm! And there were sweet smelling bubbles! Dean smiled contentedly and allowed Daddy to start washing him. Castiel was gentle as ever, rubbing the damp cloth lightly over the bruises, and taking special care to the sweatier places. As he did this, Castiel began to relax too. At least this way, Dean was being cared for. In most compacities, he was not cared for even by himself. Castiel didn’t allow himself to relax too much, though, as the gash on Dean’s leg was quite the object of concern. 

The bath was over relatively quickly, as Cas was eager to get some food into Dean. Dean somewhat longed to stay in the bath forever, but complied when Daddy said it was time to get out. After all, what if Daddy was still mad at him for having to go potty? 

As Cas lifted Dean from the bath, he noted the furrowed brows, but did not say anything or dip into Dean’s mind. It was most likely that Dean was working over the hunt. Soon enough his boy would be able to relax fully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback

Dean enjoyed food. That was simple enough. And Daddy had made him the best grilled cheeses ever. Dean had eaten happily and hungrily, even though Daddy made him drink water instead of juice. 

After Dean finished Daddy had set him up in the living room with playdough and coloring books. Dean immediately reached for the playdough while Daddy put on a movie. He had been content like this for a good half hour before Dean looked up at Daddy. Castiel appeared to be continually content as he colored lightly with a crayon in one of Dean’s books. Castiel didn’t even seem to notice Dean looking at him. 

Dean who had slipped quite a bit by now into his timid and quiet day, faltered slightly. He needed his Daddy right now. He was really upset about the hunt that big Dean did, his leg hurt, and he had to go potty. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it. He remembered that Daddy was super frowny earlier when he went potty. He should just remain quiet and play with his playdough, or maybe color a picture for Daddy. He needed to stay on his good side. 

Of course, Daddy picks up on a lot of things, and heard the sound of Dean’s mouth closing. 

“Tired of playdough, little one?” He asked nonchalantly.

Dean, amidst his anxiety, immediately agreed to this. 

“Okay, what would you like to do?” Cas said, putting his crayons down. 

Dean really just wanted to feel safe right now, if he really thought about it. It was just hard for him to express that, plus, he could upset Daddy with his neediness. Dean thought for a moment and then decided there was something he could do to feel safe. A fort!

“C-can we build a fort, Daddy?” Dean said quietly, behind one of his fingers. Since when did his finger get in his mouth?

Castiel smiled, nodded, and verbally replied in the affirmative. He had a feeling Dean was feeling down right now, and it was quite obvious that he was very little. Castiel had no problem amusing his boy with a fort by any means. After he had nodded, Dean slipped down off of the couch and began to walk towards the shelf of blankets. Castiel noticed he had a slight limp and was upset by this again. He needed to heal Dean’s leg, but he knew that Dean hated it when he used his grace. Which, at this point, was a little ridiculous. Nevertheless, Castiel began to form a plan. They would make Dean’s fort, and then once they were cozy inside he would break the bad news; he had to heal the leg.

Dean walked to the shelf of blankets slowly. Now that he was standing up, it was really obvious to him he needed to go potty, and his leg with the owie on it kind of hurt. But it was all okay. He was going to make a fort and be safe, and most importantly, not bother Daddy.

So Dean swallowed his needs and grabbed some of the blankets. When he turned back around, Daddy was already dragging chairs from the kitchen into the living room. This was awesome! Daddy looked up at him and smiled, and asked if they needed more. Dean, excited now, nodded that they did. And with that, Daddy started up the stairs to get more chairs.

Dean brought the blankets to the two chairs that Daddy had brought, and felt a sharp twinge in the bottom of his tummy. Dean ignored it though, and began to unravel the blankets.

He got one blanket undone and went to drape it across two chairs, but his footing was a little off. He tripped a bit, and he fell forwards into a chair. It didn’t really hurt, but Dean felt something else as his tummy hit the chair. Uh oh. 

He quickly grabbed himself when he realized he had pottied a little bit in his pants. His daddy was going to be so mad! They had never ever talked about accidents when Dean was big. When Dean was little he always went in the potty, and Castiel rarely helped him. This was bad!

As Dean grabbed himself he began to feel his anxiety rush up again. He looked around desperately for an escape route, but found none. He slipped a finger into his mouth and whined slightly as he felt more run down his legs. He was tinkling in his pants, he didn’t know how to fix it, and Daddy was going to be so mad! He was already frustrated with Dean about this in the first place. 

Then, Dean felt the gash in his leg start to burn with irritation, and Dean burst into tears. He looked down and noted that there was now a puddle growing on the rug, and that he had partially ruined one of the blankets. 

Castiel was just beginning to descend the stairs when he hear Dean begin to cry. This was relatively strange, as Dean did not usually slip to the point of tears this early on. Castiel put down the office chair he was carrying, and walked quickly down the stairs.

Dean was standing in the living room looking down at the floor and crying, and Castiel immediately noted the wet pants. This, was, well, new.  
He went straight to the crying boy and lifted him off the floor. This solicited a scream from the boy. Cas was taken aback, but pulled Dean closer and began to walk with him back up the stairs. All the while, Castiel cooed softly to the boy in his arms. 

Dean was super duper upset. He had made such a mess. He didn’t even hear Daddy come down the stairs, but he did feel him pick him up. He accidentally screamed at that point, because he was really scared. What if Daddy spanked him or hit his face? Dean really didn’t want that. He stopped screaming and tried to quiet down to lessen his punishment, but couldn’t help but sniffle. 

Eventually, Dean noticed they were going up the stairs. He could also register that Daddy was saying something, but he couldn’t make it out over the sniffles. He leaned into Daddy a bit, hoping to squeeze out one last little bit of cuddles, as it was entirely possible that Dean had just ruined the whole relationship by literally pissing on what Cas had made for them. Dean shut his eyes tight.

Castiel could all but smell the anxiety coming off of Dean. He knew his boy was very upset, which was mildly confusing. Why was Dean so upset over something he obviously didn’t mean to do? And why did he have an accident in the first place? Cas had him go potty as soon as they had gotten home, and Dean hadn’t asked to go since then. 

Perplexed, Castiel opened the bathroom door they were now in front of and placed Dean gently on the closed toilet. He then squatted down to be eye level with the boy.

Dean didn’t want to open his eyes. He knew Daddy had sat him down and was probably in front of him. But he didn’t want to! He didn’t want it to be over!

“Dean,” a gravelly voice said, plain and simple.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut harder.

“Dean,” the voice began again, “can Daddy see your eyes?”

Dean wanted to shake his head no, but quickly remembered the possibility of a punishment. His eyes shot open, and they were looking right at Daddy.

Daddy didn’t really look angry, but he could see where he had gotten his clothes kind of wet. Dean frowned and squirmed slightly. 

Of course, Castiel picked up on the squirm. He lifted Dean back off of the toilet into a standing position, removed his pants, and opened the toilet lid and sat him down. 

Dean looked utterly ashamed, and absolutely fearful.  
“Dean,” Castiel began again.

“I’m sorry Daddy!” Dean blurted out, “I’m so so sorry.”

“Dean. You don’t have to be sorry. Daddy knows it was an accident,” Castiel said simply.

Dean looked at him still, completely unsure. 

“Daddy isn’t mad, Dean. You don’t have to be sorry. It was just an accident. You aren’t in any trouble, little one.”

Dean was taken aback by this. Not in any trouble? But he tinkled on the floor! He expressed this to Daddy. 

“Dean, we don’t get in trouble for accidents,” Daddy said while wiping Dean’s tears, “I know you are upset. But you are okay. Why don’t you try to finish going for Daddy, and then we will have a bath, okay?”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. He was unsure as to why Daddy had been so nice when he had been such a bad boy. He breathed a couple of times and then Daddy moved to turn on the bath, and Dean finished going in the potty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback


End file.
